Far More then Blind
by MoonFey
Summary: OneShot: Hermione is dealing with a very stubborn Severus.


**Far more then blind**

"Damn you Severus Snape, would you look at me when I am trying to argue with you."

Hermione Granger was currently chasing the former Hogwarts potions master up the loft stairs that led to the lab in his Shetland cottage. She had been working for this dastardly bat for two years to become a Potions mistress. Over that time the admiration of his brilliance had turned into something much deeper. At the moment though, she was going to wring his pale neck if he did not stop being so stubborn.

"Severus, stop!"

"Professor Snape," he ordered "and what right have you to command me Miss. Granger."

"You are no longer my Professor, as you well know, and what's with the sudden regression back to old titles?" Hermione questioned.

"You have no right to question me." His voice a deathly calm, his back still tuned away from her.

"I will be your equal in two days when I am presented with my Mistress Papers in London, in a ceremony which you still refuse to attend with me."

"I have no desire to enter that world again." He whispered darkly.

"You will be there for a few hours at the most, it is tradition that the Master present his apprentice before they receive their honor."

"You do not want me there, Miss. Granger."

"You assume to know all about my feelings sir, and I assure you that you are wrong." Hermione developed a business like tone, maybe that would get him to actually turn around and deal with all the spoken and un spoken issues that lay between them.

"You are to returned to London and your apothecary and leave me here is peace."

"You mean leave you here to return to your pathetic lonely life that I found you in two years ago." She charged.

"It will be a welcome change, thank Merlin for your intellect or you would be intruding in my life for another two years."

"Funny, I thought I was a welcome intrusion." There, she had breached the subject first.

"For such a brilliant young witch you know very little."

"I know the way you stare at me while I take notes in the arm chair by the fire while you pretend to read the paper, and the way you brush your hands against mine while you reach for supplies on the work bench, I am not some naïve little first year Severus."

"Get out of here girl!" He practically growled at her.

"I am not a girl anymore and you know that."

"Get out of my house and out of my head!" he raised his voice.

"You act as if you are the only one suffering." She shot back

He stopped for a moment, his shoulders sagging slightly; his hands gripped the table so hard Hermione thought it may splinter.

"You must leave, while you can, your whole life awaits you far away from these cold Scottish islands and…"

"You?" she questioned

"Yes, damn it all Hermione! Why do you always have to make thing so difficult?"

"If I didn't question and demand, you would have chewed me up and spit me out within a week." She was sure he was smirking at that comment, she had been the only student to ever question him and things had not changed over her apprenticeship. She moved forward and placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, he stiffed.

"Certainly you must have noticed how I watch you when you are stirring the cauldrons or how I love to watch you out in the green house gathering herbs. You affections are returned Severus." She spoke entirely in truth.

"Hermione…" he tone was so broken

"For once accept something good into your life that you did not have to sacrifice for, I give it to you freely."

He turned grasping her hands, "Please…" he started then stopped. "I am not a nice man Hermione. I am not worth your time. You are young, bright and about to enter the world you helped create, I refuse to hold you back!" He released her hands.

"Where is the selfish bastard when I need him." She demanded glaring into his black eyes.

"Selfish bastard, Miss Granger?" He advanced on her effectively backing here into a self of supplies. His hand caged her head in place as he bent his taller frame to look her in the eye, "Is this who you were looking for?" he leered at her taking on his professor persona.

"Gods yes," was all she whispered before her hand shot up, grabbed the neck of the startled potions master and pulled his lips to hers. He was stunned at first. When she demanded he participate, none verbally, he just lost himself, pressing full length against her. When he released her he looked at her, eyes a startling black.

"On last chance Hermione," he offered in a warning tone

"Only one," she replied, "I plan on doing this far more often," she smirked, one that would rival any Slytheirne. He started the kiss this time, moving his hand to her waist, her hand circling his torso. She pulled back "So does this mean you will come to London with me?"

"Wench! Do you ever give up?"'

"Never." She answered definitely.

"I supposed I could, but only for a short while,"

"Of course," she answered before she silenced him once more.

* * *

A/N: Just a little oneshot for my quilty pleasure ship :) had plans for a full lenghth fic but who knows..


End file.
